


Show me all your shades

by LonelySunflower



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelySunflower/pseuds/LonelySunflower
Summary: Robbe and Sander going to the pride in AntwerpAnd maybe somewhere else, who knows...
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Show me all your shades

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!❤
> 
> I had this idea stuck in my head all day so I thought I'd share it with you!
> 
> I'll let you read!
> 
> Enjoy

Today, Sander and Robbe are going to their first pride together. It’s a huge event, they know they have to stay safe and wear masks but even with all these conditions, they’re happy to go.

Robbe has changed so much the past few month. He hasn’t changed entirely, Robbe’s soft side, the one Sander loves did stay. But he worked a lot on himself and the way he thinks he is, he is now more confident in his personality, in the way he looks. Sander helped him a lot with this, telling him that he had nothing to be ashamed of. Telling him that no matter what he did, he would love him, in every universe.

Giving and even taking so much love only from one person can be quite a lot but they both like it as it is. They’ve always been craving what they have. This intimacy, this love that has no boundaries. It’s a lot, a lot of happiness. They’ve always had this kind of intense relationship. Sometimes intensity can become dangerous but the love they feel has never known any hate. Being apart from each other for so long was a torture. They just enjoy the moments they are now able to share. Sander makes Robbe feel safe, even when the world is completely messed up, being with him just makes all of his bad thoughts disappear, no better, it makes all his thoughts disappear, the only thing on his mind is Sander. Nothing else.

They are actually here, Robbe cannot believe it. There are happy people all around him. Rainbow flags are held proudly. People are just having the time of their lives and so is Robbe. The eyes he meets, they aren’t disgusted, it’s quite the contrary, they’re all proud. Proud of him, proud of themselves, proud of everyone. The smile on Robbe’s face makes Sander go crazy, he is so proud of everything he has accomplished, so proud of what they’ve achieved together. Robbe never would’ve thought he’d be here one day. A year ago, he was watching pride videos on his computer, trying to convince himself that this was not what he wanted. Trying to convince himself that all they were doing was wrong, when nothing was.

All he can feel today, next to the man he loves, surrounded by people that accept him as he is, is pride. There’s no other way to describe it. He has, yes, felt things as incredible as this, of course but it’s still so unusual to feel something so pure and genuine. Everyone should be allowed to feel like this at least once. Robbe’s eyes are twinkling and nothing could make Sander happier. He too feels so proud but it’s different. He has been out for a while now and he went to his first pride last year. Last year was a wonderful experience, today just feels more special. Robbe’s eyes are everywhere, his man is amazed by everything, if Sander didn’t have to wear a mask, he already would’ve kissed him a hundred times. He made him feel so lucky, so lucky to be the one bringing Robbe to his first pride, so lucky for being the one to see those eyes rapt with wonder, every single day. He just cannot restrain himself anymore. He grabs Robbe’s hand, gets him out of the crowd and finds an alley where no one can bother them.

“But Sander-” Robbe doesn’t even have the time to finish his sentence that Sander is already pushing him against the wall to be able to give him this heated kiss. Their masks under their chins, the brown-haired boy doesn’t even know how or when Sander took them off. He doesn’t care that much to be honest. Robbe is smiling so much. He now knows Sander has been wanting to kiss him for a long time. There’s this kind of hunger, the one Robbe knows well, almost too well. The one he can feel when Sander _has_ to kiss him because he can’t hold on anymore. Honestly, he’s not complaining. These are moments out of time they get to steal, there are no better sensations. No truer feelings.

The kiss keeps getting more intense with every second that passes by. Sander’s hands are now roaming everywhere, trying to pull Robbe closer, as if it was possible. “Sander…” Robbe says while slowing the kiss. Leaving several pecks on his lips not to get this feeling away from him too harshly. “You know that I love you and I love kissing you, I just want to go back there. I want to feel this once again. We have forever to feel what we make ourselves feel. This only happens once a year”

Sander makes their foreheads meet. “Yeah, you’re just so damn happy Robbe. I can’t control myself, seeing you like this makes me the happiest man on Earth. I love you so much” An unexpected tear escapes Sander’s eye.

“Hey Sander, stop crying, I love you too.” He takes Sander’s hand in his and uses he other to wipe the tear off his cheek.

“I’m crying out of happiness, Robbe” _You’re the only one who makes me feel like this_ Even if this was just a thought, Robbe must’ve read it in Sander’s eyes because not even a second later, he starts kissing him, gently.

They eventually go back in the crowd. Sander enjoys every moment, Robbe is in his arms, his head resting on one of his shoulders. Everything is perfect. If someone had told them some months ago, they’d be so happy today that they would cry, they wouldn’t have believed it. They gave each other a new breath. A new hope. Something to wake up to. They wouldn’t want anything of what they have with someone else, they’ve found each other, they’re never letting the other go.

Sander starts playing with Robbe’s curls, an idea in mind. “Hey, do you think we could go somewhere?” Sander asked because it was already pretty late and almost everyone had left.

“What?” Robbe replied “A surprise?”

Robbe turned around to look at Sander who looked down to be able to properly look Robbe in the eyes. “Yeah, it’s nothing but I think you’re gonna like it.”

“Well I trust you, lead us” They took their bikes and started riding. Robbe recognized where they were. When they arrived in front of the tunnel, Robbe was the happiest. They had promised each other to come back here but it never really happened.

Sander got closer with his bike to try to touch Robbe’s hand but it’s not Robbe’s hands that he ended up making contact with, it’s his lips. Of course, he’s not complaining. Robbe tried to pull him closer but the only thing that happened is them almost falling to the ground. They ended up out of breath from both kissing and laughing. It was magical.

They entered the tunnel, now back on their bikes. Thousands of memories come back. They were so faithful the first time they came here but it all blew up only a few hours after this ethereal night. They both dreamed of a future together when they entered the tunnel together.

And now that they’re doing it again, nothing has disappeared, they want the same things, they just know each other and communicate a lot more which makes it easier for them to not only dream about a future together but actually hope for it. See? They thought all of their needs and desires were fantasies. When they met each other, they quickly realized that maybe, what they’d been searching for their entire life was now standing in front of them.

That’s why going back to the tunnel is so symbolic, they just want to go back to the places they met but as a real couple, they want to remember good times and laughs. Maybe even make fun of how stressed they were every time they were together in the same room.

They’ve been staring at each other for 3 good minutes now and that’s it, they’re finally on their way to enter the tunnel. When they get it, Robbe instantly realizes why Sander brought him here. This place is heaven. There are rainbow lights everywhere. Robbe just feels so seen and understood, it’s in the little things. Some light on random walls wouldn’t usually matter but right, it’s what’s making everything so special.

Robbe looks at Sander with the brightest smile on his face “A race?”

Sander then smirks and count down “3, 2, 1, go!”

And there they are, free, in love and happy, their arts are racing and so are they.

Robbe obviously wins and asks for a kiss that Sander gladly gives him. Today is a day they’ll never forget, no matter what happens, it’s too good to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know if this was good because I write it pretty quickly but I mean... It's here
> 
> Also, I talked about masks at the beginning of the chapter, I know that some of you might be reading fics to forget about what's happening but I really needed to include it's important.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you're doing okay and I also hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As always, Comments and kudos are very appreciated❤
> 
> Love you ❤ Stay safe ❤ Wear a mask
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @ ironymane


End file.
